Big Lurch
Antron Singleton, better known by his stage name Big Lurch, is an American rapper and convicted murderer. He is serving a life sentence for murdering 21-year-old roommate Tynisha Ysais and eating parts of her body in April 2002. Murder and Lawsuit (Via Wikipedia) On April 10, 2002, 25-year-old Singleton murdered Tynisha Ysais in her apartment in Los Angeles, California.[2][3] The victim was found in her apartment by a friend. Her chest had been torn open and a three-inch blade was found broken off in her scapula. Teeth marks were found on her face and on her lungs, which had been torn from her chest. An eyewitness reported that, when Singleton was picked up by police, he was naked, covered in blood, standing in the middle of the street, and staring at the sky.[3] A medical examination performed shortly after his capture found human flesh in his stomach that was not his own. The victim's boyfriend said she and the aspiring rapper used PCP the day before the alleged murder took place.[3] While Singleton awaited trial for the murder, Ysais' mother—Carolyn Stinson—filed a wrongful death lawsuit against Singleton, Stress Free Records, and Death Row’s Back (formerly known as Death Row Records).[4] The suit charged that the labels had provided Singleton with drugs "to encourage him to act out in an extreme violent manner so as to make him more marketable as a 'gangsta rap' artist."[5] "Part of what makes a Gangsta Rap artist marketable is the fact that the artist is a participant in violent activities," the lawsuit claimed.[5] Death Row was later dropped from the lawsuit after it was determined that the label had no connection to Singleton.[6][7] On November 7, 2003, Singleton was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.[2] He had been convicted of murder and aggravated mayhem the previous June after pleading not guilty by reason of insanity at the time of the murder. The defense argued that Singleton was in a psychotic state due to his use of PCP the night before the murder.[2] The court ruled that his intoxication and claimed insanity were not satisfactory reasons for committing the crime, after a court-appointed psychiatrist who evaluated Singleton reported that he had no reason to believe Singleton was of unsound mind; three other court-appointed doctors concluded that Singleton was insane during the commission of the crime.[citation needed] The district attorney made a motion for a directed verdict, stating that drug use can not be used as grounds for an insanity plea in California, and the judge granted it.[2] Singleton was featured in the film Rhyme and Punishment, a 2011 documentary that chronicles hip-hop artists who have been incarcerated. In the film Lurch talks about his conviction and time in prison. In June 2013, Singleton was featured, alongside others who have used PCP, in a television show titled Drugs Made Me Do It.[8] Singleton is currently incarcerated at California State Prison, Sacramento in California.[9] Why His Songs Suck #He literally murdered his roomate and proceeded to eat parts of her lungs while influenced under PCP. #His songs are creepy and hard to listen to, especially after knowing the fact that he murdered someone. #His album cover for "It's All Bad" depicts him with a dinner plate and a human skull on it when he is also a cannibalist. #He created the terrible hip-hop group "Cosmic Slop Shop" which ended up disbanding after an unsuccessful debut album. #His song "Texas Boy" has boring and simplistic lyrics, although it could be excussable, since Big Lurch was recovering from a car crash with a drunk driver when he wrote the song. #He admitted to using PCP after being released from the hospital to ease his pain, which two years later, the PCP ends up being bad for him, as he was under it when he made his grisly canibalistic murder. #His rapping topics are repetitive always talking about watching “X rated movies” and women. #His voice is scary to listen to, making some of his songs unlistenable. Redeeming Qualities #Some of his songs are decent. (ex. Gimme Ya Love, Da Riddler, Tribal Wars, etc.) # As a horrorcore artist, he does a good job of making the listener scared as they listen. External Links * Big Lurch on Real Life Villains Wiki Category:WIP Category:Rappers Category:Artists Category:1990 Artists Category:2000 Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Artists who fell off Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:1976 Births